Spread Them Wide
by jlynn989
Summary: Bella once saw him when she was seven, but fate had other plans.  Now that she's become a young woman, there's nothing she wants more in the world.
1. Prologue

SM owns all things Twilight.

**Spread Them Wide**

**Prologue:**

I was seven when I first laid eyes on him. My new friend, Alice Cullen, invited me over to her birthday party, a place perfectly displaying my social awkwardness.

Soon into the party, I quietly situated myself on the picnic bench awaiting the birthday cake to be brought in. We all watched the huge five layer cake, just right for Alice, be brought in. Everyone turned to stare at the cake, but at that exact moment I lost all focus from the cake.

There he was- the tall, muscular, blonde hair, blue eyed fine specimen of a man. His charming personality reflected on everyone and I was intrigued by who he was. He caught me staring and I quickly turned away blushing.

I looked back and noticed Mrs. Cullen wrap her arms around him. Being that she was married, I was very confused. My seven year old self watched the man as he handed Alice her first birthday present, "Here you go sweetie". Alice replied, "Thanks Dad!" I couldn't believe this man was Alice's dad!

That school year, I spent every evening at the Cullen house hanging out with Alice, but secretly looking at Mr. Cullen. I would find countless ways to get hurt and have Mr. Cullen stitch me up and kiss the "boo-boo" to make it all better. Off us girls would run until I could find the next reason to spend a moment with Mr. Cullen.

That year I saw my first penis. Yes, I walked in on Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, or Carlisle and Esme as I would soon find out from the moans and groans. I never saw something look so strange, like an elephant's trunk. I was fascinated by what they were doing, but soon enough they saw me staring and I ran from the house.

I wanted Carlisle to do what he was doing with Esme, with me when I was old enough. I was jealous and never stepped foot in the Cullen residence the next school year for it was too much for my heart to handle. I wanted Carlisle Cullen more than anything in the world, but couldn't have him, since he had Esme to make all his dreams come true.

This brings us to now.

I'm a little different from my seven year old self, no awkward blushing, boobs have found their place on my chest, and you could "bounce a coin off my ass" as the boys would say.

Alice and I just graduated high school with perfect 4.0s. We're off to college at the top University in the state this fall. The newly _divorced_ Mr. Cullen wants to take us on a celebration trip this summer to celebrate our achievements. Who wouldn't accept a trip to Hawaii, one last whorah.

I have a goal this summer, more like a dream that my seven year old self started, to make Carlisle Cullen mine! I've laid out a plan that will work perfectly.

1) Make Carlisle Cullen notice me.

2) Make Carlisle Cullen want me.

3) Make Carlisle Cullen jealous.

4) Make Carlisle Cullen beg to me mine/deny Carlisle.

5) Accept Carlisle Cullen's "advances".

Which brings us to the final step, have Carlisle Cullen fuck me until my eyes fall out. This all has to happen without Alice finding out and be over and done with by the time our trip ends. Let's hope I achieve my goals and then some.


	2. Make Carlisle Cullen Notice Me

SM owns all things Twilight.

**Spread Them Wide**

**Chapter 1: Make Carlisle Cullen Notice Me.**

BPOV

I decided it was time to take Alice on her first shopping trip planned by me. I took her to the adult novelty shop, more for my benefit than her own, but she doesn't need to know that. I needed the perfect toy to keep me at bay and not give in to Carlisle too early.

We arrived at the shop bright and early hoping to avoid anyone we knew. This was the first time in the history of history that Alice Cullen did not want to go shopping; I had to drag her into the store. We quickly high tailed it to the vibrator section hopefully not making a scene.

I was excited and a little nervous at the selection offered. I tested out a few just to see what they felt like on my hand. Alice decided she felt sick and begged for the keys to my car. I obliged and would buy her a little present for accompanying me on our first trip to the sex shop.

Deciding on a higher end, Lelo Gigi, was pretty easy because it wasn't too big and offered powerful vibrations and the ability to find my infamous "g-spot". I got Alice a small pocket rocket vibrator that was not at all intimidating at the least.

Making my way to the counter was one of the hardest moments in my life, because at that exact moment, the door swung open to the shop and in walks none other than Mr. Carlisle-fuckmenow-Cullen.

CPOV

Today was another typical day in the life of Carlisle Cullen, but made different when I took the day off of work, feeling a trip to the sex shop. I was in need of new inspiration now that I didn't have a female in my everyday life, your hand could only do so much. One could say that I've become a regular in the porn section of the shop and maybe an occasional fleshlight or blow up doll. I needed to explore a side of me that Esme wasn't willing to allow and didn't even know about until it was too late.

Rumor has it that Esme started to date some dude in a motorcycle club. Their weekends were spent riding and at the motorcycle club. I, on the other hand, wanted to spend the weekend at the club with some chick riding me in the small confines of a booth. It was also a dream of mine to find the perfect freak in the sheets, but lady enough to become a second mother to my children.

Once at the shop, I gracefully hoped out of the car and booked it into my favorite place. As I walked into the sex shop, I was momentarily blinded by the neon flashing panties and ran straight into a female with beautiful brown hair. Her entire selection fell to the ground, so being the gentleman that I am; I dropped to the ground at the exact same time as her to retrieve the belongings.

"Sorry miss, I need to watch where I'm going more often". She didn't respond, but took the belongings, looked me in the eye, and awkwardly smiled. That's when I noticed it was Alice's friend Isabella. How much worse could this get, the last time I saw her, I was pounding away into Esme and noticed her eyes watching our session.

BPOV

How much worse can this get. This was not the way I wanted Carlisle to notice me. My mouth couldn't form a coherent sentence, so I stood up on shaky legs and waited for Carlisle to stand. "Hello Isabella", was all I heard him say before I blacked out.


	3. Rewind:Make Carlisle Cullen Notice Me

SM owns all things Twilight

**Spread Them Wide**

**Chapter 2: Rewind: Make Carlisle Cullen Notice Me**

BPOV

I awoke to a pounding head who knows how long after the incident. Did that really just happen, Carlisle seeing me at the sex shop? I wanted to portray a good wholesome, friend of Alice image at first, but that's gone down the drain.

I sat up, immediately noticing a note next to my pillow.

Bella,

I told Charlie you passed out after working out with Alice at the gym and not to worry because I am plenty experienced in that area. I also brought home the items you had picked out at the shop. They're tucked away in your third dresser drawer. Don't let Charlie see them and do not let Alice get the same ideas in her head! Call me if you need anything.

-Carlisle.

The first part of my plan couldn't have gone worse. I didn't even get to execute the real part one of my plan and Carlisle already thought I was a slut just by his writing, although I can't admit to not being a slut. I didn't want him to think of me in that way just yet.

Since I had plenty of time on my hands and was feeling pretty down, I grabbed my new toy from the dresser drawer. It was purple and fit almost in the palm of my hand. Perfect timing to get to know one another, I thought to myself.

I needed to get my body ready, thus naturally I reached for the bottom drawer of my nightstand. This is where I held my secret weapon, one that never failed. Oh how I have missed you…..

CPOV

I couldn't believe little Isabella Swan was in the shop, my shop of all shops. Poor girl passed out after I barely said one word to her. I knew this had to be awkward for her, so I made up a lie to the shop workers- said I was a doctor, threw some money on the counter, and got us out of there with her items in my possession.

I drove to her house after calling Alice for directions. She seemed to be up to something while talking in a whisper. My Alice would never be caught up in the shop scene unlike Bella. I prayed Charlie wasn't home after hearing Renee was spreading information through the neighborhood and I didn't know what he thought of me.

Luckily, the house seemed deserted when I walked up to the front door. I tried opening that door, the back door, the side window, and then the back window all without luck. The next best thing was to try the upper floor. I leaped onto the lowest tree limb and climbed my way onto the roof. I approached the first window, yanked on it, and what did we have here, it opened.

I jumped down into a purple and green bedroom, obviously Bella's. It was neat and clean for a teenager. I looked around the room and noticed her and Alice smiling in their graduation picture. I also noticed an open nightstand drawer. I didn't want to snoop, but something was hanging out of the drawer just slightly. I went closer, flipped over what turned out to be a picture, and was staring at the image of Esme and I fucking from what had to be years ago. I noticed something strange; Bella Swan's face was pasted over what was once Esme's face. Essentially, I was fucking Bella Swan.

There was also a note where the picture was once laying, listing six goals to make Carlisle Cullen mine. Well isn't this interesting I thought to myself. There were no details to the goals, but dates one could assume to accomplish the goals. The first, make Carlisle Cullen want me, had a date of today. That couldn't be more strange. I dug deeper into the drawer of Swan secrets and found one last note and an envelope.

To whom this may concern,

If you find this note and envelope, take them home with you without opening the envelope! Go into a private place, undress, and get yourself into a nice firm and ready position. Open the envelope and discover what could be yours.

-Bella

I quickly raced down to my Mercedes and delicately grabbed Bella out of the car. Taking Bella to her room was pretty easy because she was in shape, yet I couldn't help but notice her firm, tight ass. I also fabricated some story about talking to Charlie just in case she was worried I would reveal today's events. After that, I high tailed it to the Cullen Mobile, with the letter and envelope, and drove home.

For the second time today, I prayed no one was home, and the Cullen was lucky, no Alice. I ran up to my room, stripped all the way down to my boxers, and then removed those once I turned the heat up. I grabbed my penis and began to pump it, doing exactly what Bella asked. Once I was almost to my breaking point, I opened the envelope. There was a sticky note on the front blocking my view. It reminded me that this is what I could have if I wanted it.

I removed the sticky note and took my first glimpse at the picture. Holy shit! Here was Bella Swan laying spread eagle on her purple bed set. Her pussy was nothing like I had seen before, perfectly waxed and a pink healthy color. I flipped over the picture, and it said, "I'm a virgin come get me". Loads of cum started to shoot out of my dick. Holy fuck, Bella Swan had me right then and there.

BPOV

I reached in the drawer for my picture of Carlisle and well, me fucking and noticed all the contents I had placed in there were gone. Step one was accomplished way sooner than I wanted, but Carlisle Cullen definitely noticed me.


End file.
